Michael did 39 fewer jumping jacks than Kevin in the morning. Kevin did 53 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Michael do?
Answer: Kevin did 53 jumping jacks, and Michael did 39 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $53 - 39$ jumping jacks. He did $53 - 39 = 14$ jumping jacks.